


No Sleep Til' Brooklyn

by MythosOfTheUnknwn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Sam is the best uncle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythosOfTheUnknwn/pseuds/MythosOfTheUnknwn
Summary: Novaiel Winchester successfully opened a rift but he can't for the life of him figure out what to do now.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s) - Referenced





	1. For Those About to Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey it's me. Don't expect much I found this in my notes on my phone so I'm just dumping what I have done. I may update I may not. I'm real sorry for those who hate unfinished works (me) but I just can't find it within me to finish it rn. 
> 
> ~ August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bad Beginning™

~~~

_"18:31, attempt 3." They said to the camera, before setting it down on the table. "Ready?"_

_"As I'll ever be. You still sure this'll work?"_

_"Absolutely."_

_"Okay then."_

_"Three,"_

_"Two,"_

_"One-"_

~~~

Sam and Dean. 

The Impala cruised down the highway, music blaring through the open windows. Dean drove. and Sam was on his laptop, checking the lore on their most recent case.

"Okay, so get this; It looks like this wasn't the first disappearance. Every 11 years they start up around this time and-"

 _Crash!_ Every window shattered, and there was a thud from the back. 

"Son of a bitch!" Dean swerved into the side of the road, and slammed on the breaks. After the smoke cleared enough to see, he forced his door open and got out, Sam quick to follow. 

"What the hell was that?" Dean half-shouted. His gun was drawn, his other hand was already resting on the handle to the back door. 

"Don't ask me." Sam sounded just as confused. Dean held up three fingers, and Sam reached for his door as well. At zero, they opened their doors, to reveal...

"A kid?" A kid. With sandy blond hair, wearing an oversized leather jacket and jeans. Unconscious on the back seat. "What the hell?" Sam shrugged, "No, what the actual hell. Why is there a kid in my Baby?" Dean gestured into the car for emphasis. 

Sam rocked back on his feet, and lowered his gun a bit, seemingly relaxed, now that he knew there was no active threat. "Dean, I don't know. But, it looks like he's alive."

Dean, not calmer in the slightest, moved to poke the kid on the shoulder with the barrel of his gun, "Yeah, well, I can change that real fast."

Sam hurried to the other side of the car. "How about," he pulled Dean back, and away from the car, "you calm down."

"Why should I be calm, Sammy? Some kid just pops into my Baby out of nowhere, and I'm just supposed to roll with it?"

"Well no, but-

"Then why are you hesitating? Isn't this," he waved his gun at the car, "a clear sign of monster?"

Sam shook his head, "Look, all I'm saying is, test him, and then we can decide what to do."

Dean looked aprehensively at the child still laying in the back seat. "Fine," He holstered his gun back in his waistband, "but I still don't like it."

~~~

Back at the bunker, in the room behind the archives, they tied the kid to the chair. Sam had objected, _Monster or no monster, it's still a kid, Dean._ But he had eventually conceded, after Dean has pointed out that, _It could easily be some demon wearing a kid._

Dean decided to wake him up with a splash of holy water to the face. The kid sputtered a bit, shook his hair off, and blinked a few times, before finally looking up. Now, with him being conscious, Dean could see that he barely looked 18, if that. 

He squinted, then,

"Goddamnit!" His voice sounded high compared to how old he looked. 

Sam looked over from his seat in the corner of the room. "What?" He and Dean asked at the same time, Dean more harshly. 

"I thought for sure it worked this time. It felt different, like I was flying, but not. Well I mean, I probably got it on camera. Have either of you seen Clem? And I thought mom was gonna be home by now." He was talking a mile a minute, not even registering the fact that he was, in fact, tied to a chair. "Weren't you supposed to be on a case? Hold on, lemme..." He registered. 

He looked up. "Why am I tied up? What's going on?"

Dean scoffed, "Why don't you tell us?"

The kid was silent, but the gears turning in his head were almost audible. Suddenly he leaned forward, very much _not_ bound, and grabbed Dean's left wrist. 

"What the hell?" Dean pulled back, already holding the demon knife in his free hand. The kid didn't hurt him, or do anything else for that matter, but he also had a grip like steel. A second later, there was a soft, "Huh." and Dean's arm was released.

"What? What does 'huh' mean?"

The kid backed up, a little unsteadily, "It worked." He mouthed, seemingly to himself.

He looked up at Dean, and the over at Sam, who was out of his seat, standing at the ready after the kid got out of his ties. "It worked." He said, this time louder than before. 

"What worked?" Sam asked cautiously.


	2. All Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova dodges questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making this face :/ the whole time I'm pasting this shit in I stg.

"So, lemme get this straight," Dean said, "you fly into the back of my car, you just get out of demon cuffs like that," he snapped for emphasis, "and then you tell us that you're, what, from a different universe?"

After a tense conversation between Sam and Dean, they had moved into the library. The kid, they still didn't know his name, was sitting across from the brothers, now unbound from the chair, not like there was much of a difference when he was.

The kid nodded. "That's pretty much the gist of it."

"So," Sam cut Dean off before he could start talking shit, "So, let's say you're telling the truth."

"Which I am." He butted in. 

Sam ignored him, "Then how do you- no. First things first, what's your name?"

He laughed, "This is so weird. Novaiel, Nova, Winchester."

Both Sam and Dean did a mental doubletake.

"Winchester?" Dean asked. 

The kid, no, Nova, nodded again. "Yup". He said, popping the 'p'.

"Well, then, who are you to us?" Sam asked. 

~~~

Nova. 

Based on what he'd seen so far of this universe, and based on the stories he had heard back home, Nova knew better than to answer honestly. 

"It's not _technically_ my last name, you guys just sorta adopted me, so I took it up."

He felt a bit guilty, taking his cousin's life story like that, but he felt it to be necessary.

"So, wait, are you like the Jack of your world?"

 _Dammit._ Seems Sam is just as observant in this world. 

Nova also knew better than to lie too much to someone; before you know it, you slip up and it all crashes down around your ears. "No, he's in our world too. And, he's why I'm here. I wanted to rift-walk like he did."

Sam frowned, and Dean seemed equally suspicious. "I know about Jack, but how can _you_ do that?"

_Shit._

"I'm- well, I'm a... dreamwalker?"

Dean had the face of a man who had just caught someone red-handed. "Try again. Dreamwalkers can only see into other worlds, not go there."

Well, now it was a bit too late. "I'm a nephilim, alright? God." He sank back into the chair a bit, anticipating another barrage of questions. 

Instead, he only got one, from Sam, "Earlier, you were asking about your mom. If you're a nephilim, then how could she still be alive?"

Sam, again with the over-observant-ness. Christ. 

Now he had to balance truth and exemptions. Not an easy task. _Look at it like a game. A puzzle._ "My dad was human, and that's... all I know."

After receiving no further questions in the topic, Nova let out a mental sigh of relief. There was a beat, and then, "You got any waffles in this joint?"


	3. Every Rose has its Thorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam learns some stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I can't write pov changes so I guess the names at the beginnings of sections means their pov???

Sam. 

_Food. Really?_ Sam laughed to himself. _Nova really is like his cousin._ He pushed his chair back and stood up. "We don't have waffles, but I might be able to find some Pop-Tarts."

"No waffles? It's like I don't even know you anymore." Nova stood up as well, looking considerably happier than when they were grilling him for info. 

Dean tilted his chair back and put his feet up on the table. "I'm good, thanks for asking. Just leave me here."

Sam stepped out towards the kitchen. "Oh, grow a pair. Jerk."

"Bitch!" Dean called after his retreating back. 

Nova followed Sam, food now the only thing on him mind.

Once in the kitchen, Nova immediately plopped down at the table by the coffee maker, while Sam rummaged around in the cabinet looking for something for him to eat. 

Something was on Sam's mind. Nova, for not being related to the Winchesters, looked very much like Dean. He had the same color hair, and a similarly structured face. It was... Strange, to say the least. 

"Hey, Novaiel?" Sam asked. 

"It's Nova. Novaiel is way to angel-y." 

"Okay, Nova." Sam conceded. "Are you sure that you aren't related to us?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nova blanch. "Wh-at do you mean?"

So, he had definitely been lying about that. Sam grabbed the box of Pop-Tarts, he had seen them the whole time, and walked over to the table. 

"I mean, why do you" he set the box down in front of the kid, "look like my brother." He sat across from him. 

Nova looked pointedly away from him. "Don't know what you're talking about." He mumbled.

Convincing. 

"Uh-Huh." Sam said sarcastically. 

Nova snagged a bag of Pop-Tarts and tore it open with his teeth. "Uh-Huh." He echoed Sam. 

"Nova." Sam said. No response. "Novaiel." He said a bit louder. 

"I said that's not my name." He spit out a shred of silver wrapper, and pulled it the rest of the way open with his hands. 

"You didn't answer my question."

"Do I need too? You seem to have an idea."

Sam getting a little impatient, but he wanted to give the kid a chance, "Well, why can't you tell me?"

Nova figured it couldn't hurt to tell him the truth about this at least. It wasn't _his_ Sam, but it was still Sam. He took a bite of one of the Pop-Tarts before answering, "Cos it would cause more problems than it would solve. 'Sides, dad even told me that he would've been real fucked up if he..." 

He trailed off, when he noticed Sam's face. A second later he caught up. 

"So, what? Dean's your dad?"

Nova mentally punched himself. "Yeah." He gritted out. 

Sam processed this for a while. Then, "Who would that make your mom?" Angels, angels. "Anna?" That was the one Dean had slept with right?

Nova shook his head, and Sam wracked his brain for anything else he could use. 

There appeared to be an internal debate going on inside of Nova's head. Based on what he had seen so far, this Sam was just as in-tune and observant as his uncle Sam. But, in the other hand, he could screw everything up. It was now that he cursed how he had rushed into this without planning. He had never actually thought about what he would do once he got there. 

Sam processed for a few seconds, and when neither of them said anything, he resorted to staring at the table. If the kid wanted to keep quiet it was his choice. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Sam saw Novaiel looking at him. There was something familiar about his face, but it was something decidedly _not_ Dean, so he couldn't put his finger on it. A shared trait with his mother, maybe, or...

Nova blinked, and Sam blanked out for a second. His eyes were blue.

There was a thought in Sam's head, but he couldn't place it. 

Those eyes.


	4. Black Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas comes back.

Dean. 

The door to the bunker slammed open, and Dean stood up, at the ready as Castiel came through, looking like the spitting image of a bearer of news.

"Cas? Why're you back already?"

Castiel all but ran down the steps, "I heard over angel radio that another nephilim has appeared. I traced its presence here."

"Woah, calm down. There is a nephilim, but he's cool. I think."

As if on cue, Novaiel emerged from the kitchen. "Oh, hi," he directed at Cas, before walking up into the library, and taking the seat he had been in before. 

~~~

Novaiel. 

He sat down, trying to keep as outwardly calm as possible. Dean was human, he could lie to him much easier, but Castiel, he was an angel. He could probably work as a lie detector, not to mention he would be able to sense his grace. Nova noticed that Cas already had his angel blade out. 

There was a tense silence, which was broken by Dean, "Okay, um, kid," he pointed to Nova, "meet Castiel," he pointed to Cas, "Castiel, meet Novaiel." He reversed the gesture. 

"I prefer Nova." Nova said. His voice betrayed his demeanour. He sounded on edge. 

Castiel nodded, but he seemed to be more in his head than in what was happening. He still had his blade out. 

There were another few seconds of silence, then, "Do you want to hear the short version or the long version of why I'm here?"

Castiel frowned, "I suppose the shorter, for the sake of time." He seemed a bit more at ease than before. 

Nova nodded, but didn't say anything for a few seconds. He didn't want to fuck this up more than he already had. 

"Well," he started slowly, "I'm a nephilim, I came from another universe, and I just finished the last of your Pop-Tarts."

Castiel still looked apprehensive, although it appeared that he had put his angel blade back, wherever they go when they're not in use. He took a few hesitant steps forward, "May I-"

"Inspect my grace? Just gimme a sec," Nova held out his hand, palm up. He closed his eyes in concentration, and then a dim wave of light travelled up his arm, seemingly moving under his skin, and it collected to a point of white light hovering about two inches above his palm. 

Castiel did a double-take, "How... how did you do that?"

Nova grinned a little, "My-" He caught himself, "another angel taught me," he said, sounding more than a little proud of the trick. He then leaned forward and blew the grace-marble over to where Castiel was standing. 

Castiel held out his hand, and the grace slowly descended into his palm. When it touched his skin, it appeared to dissolve into nothing. His eyes glazed over for a few seconds, but when he brought his focus back to Nova, he had a different look in his eyes.

Dean, who had sat down sometime during that exchange, squinted at Cas, "What? What is it?"

Instead of responding, Castiel looked back down at his hand. He knew, and Nova knew that he knew. 

Nova opened his mouth to speak, but just then -the man of the fucking hour- Sam entered the room.

"Where is- oh Cas, you're early. When'd you get back?"

Castiel frowned. "Just now. Dean was introducing me to, Novaiel."

"Nova." Nova supplied indignantly. 

"Nova." Castiel repeated with a slight nod in their direction.

"And did he say, y' know...?"

The was a split-second of confusion on Castiel's face, but then it appeared there he caught on. "Yes, I am aware of his _lineage._ "

Nova frowned. Sam nodded. He still looked a bit distant, but, then again, a lot had happened in the past few hours. 

It suddenly hit Nova how tired he was. It seemed that rift-walking into another dimension took a lot out of you. "Is my room open here?" they asked. Sam looked over at them, it looked like he had forgotten they were there. "Which is yours?"

Nova squinted and thought back to his home. He realised then how much he missed it. It was the kind of deep longing that you only feel when you think about it, but when you do, you can feel it into your core. 

"Mine is the fourth room down in the same hallway that yours is in."

Sam frowned, "Wait, isn't that Cas's?"

Nova's eyes flicked up to glance at Castiel before glaring intently at the table to keep a straight face. He managed a nod, but that was it. There was a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

"Well," Sam paused, "I guess you could take the couch in the batcave."

Dean apparently wasn't having it, "Hey-"

Sam turned toward him, "Not a word out of you. Nova is our responsibility until we can figure out how to get him back to his world."

Dean crossed his arms, "Well, I still don't like it. Of he murders us all in the middle of the night, that's on you."

Sam let out a huff that passed as a laugh, "Whatever you say." Then he stood up, "c'mon, I'll get you settled."

Nova got up, and followed Sam out. _This is going... good? Or not? He couldn't tell yet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Cas go to the angels to look for Jack? He did now. No continuity we die like men. 
> 
> also what?? the fuck? what's the deal with the grace thing? am i on drugs?
> 
> also also, i am too lazy to look up the bunker layout so please call out my bullshit bcos im not doing it myself


	5. Houses of the Holy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't write.

Dean. 

"And then there were two."

Castiel hummed in agreement. "How did the nephilim arrive here?"

_Hell if I know_ , "He just kinda, popped into the back of Baby while Sammy 'n I were on our way to Arkansas for that ghost bust."

"Ah," Castiel provided nothing more in lieu of response. 

The silence was tense. 

"Did you finish the, "ghost bust"?" he showed off his use of verbal air quotes. 

"No. 'Cause then we had to come back here and check him for monster. I'm thinkin' we head out tomorrow," he paused to think for a second, "but you're gonna have to stay back here and watch the kid - make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

"Alright." True to form, Cas showed little to no consideration on his part.

_Not a hammer my fine ass._ Dean regretted that thought a second later. He had no right to rag on Cas like that. He had been through just as much, if not more, than the brothers had been through. 

He took a deep breath, "If you don't want to you can just say so."

"Dean, I really don't mind," but Cas didn't look to be entirely focused on what he was saying. 

This time, the silence stretched out into minutes. After it was clear nothing was coming of the situation, he moved to sit down in the chair adjacent to Dean's. 

"Cas, man, are you alright? You seem a little out of it," he had after all, just came back from the dead a few days prior. 

"Truthfully, I don't know," Cas admitted, "Things have seemed rather, fast since I got back..." he trailed off, not seeming sure how to continue.

"Especially with another nephilim on our hands," Dean supplied. 

"Indeed."

"Mm, that reminds me, did the Godsquad have anything on Jack?"

Cas shook his head, "Regretfully, no."

Dean leaned forward and crossed his arms on the table, "That's just _great_ , first he kills a guy, and now he's just gone with the wind."

"You seem concerned about him," Cas noted. 

"Oh do I?" Dean snapped. Castiel's face morphed to hurt, and Dean cringed. "God, I didn't mean to-"

Cas stood up stiffly, "No. I understand."

He turned to leave, but Dean quickly stood and snagged his wrist. "Wait," _Please don't go._

Cas slowly pivoted back to face him. He opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to think better of it, and snapped it shut, instead giving Dean opportunity to speak.

"I'm ssorry..." he trailed off when he noticed Cas was staring intently at him. 

Dean realised he was still holding Cas's wrist, so he quickly dropped it. He cleared his throat. "Nevermind." _He was too tired for this._ "I'm gonna... go then." _Don't be mad._

Castiel let out a long exhale. "I am not angry with you. But, yes, you should get some rest before your case tomorrow."

Dean nodded, already making his way back to his room. "Night Cas."

"Good night Dean, and-" Dean had already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry y'all have to read this shit

**Author's Note:**

> Reading back on this I'm thinking.... I was reading Who Made Who and I seem to have gotten many of my ideas from that work... yikes.


End file.
